megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Climax Theater
The Climax Theater is a location that appears only in the PSP release of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Role The Climax Theater provides various side quests written by various different Atlus writers whose canonical quality is questionable. Motoko Mitsugi serves as a guide in the theater menu and is the only NPC to appear within the theater itself. Quests It contains three official quests made by Atlus: School of the Heart (Part 1), School of the Heart (Part 2), and Persona Thief. In the Japanese release, players may make and share quests but in all other releases this function was taken out of the game. Thus, to gain ranks in the localized versions, players must repeat any one of the three quests. School of the Heart The first two quests are actually two parts of one story. School of the Heart takes place within St. Hermelin High School but no cast members from the first Persona make a physical appearance except for Yukino if the player has her in their party. Persona Thief The third quest takes place in Karukozaka High School. In this quest, it is confirmed that the stories are not canon, as evidenced by the end, where the cast break the fourth wall, referring to the player and the small audience playing the game, to enjoy the game to make Nameless happy. Enemies * Indigo boxes indicate bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' School of the Heart 1= |-| School of the Heart 2= |-| Persona Thief= Trivia *Persona Thief makes a number of references to older games in the series: **The quest shares the same setting as Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Karukozaka High School. **The Nether-realm in the quest parallels the Expanse from if.... **Nirasawa mentions writing a demon summoning program on a handheld computer by scratch and being able to fit a Cerberus on a single disk, a reference to Akemi Nakajima who wrote his own program, stored demons on floppy disks, and had Cerberus as his demon ally. It also references a sidequest in if... in which a floppy disk with a Cerberus stored inside it can be found in the floor of Karukozaka High School. **Nirasawa is a reference to Ideo Hazama, the main antagonist of if..., the two having been driven to create demon worlds because of their bad luck with love. **The setting of the final boss battle, that being of the roof, is a reference to Akira's route in if... where the gameplay comprises reaching the top of a long winded tower. **A ceremony takes place in the gym in the quest, a reference to when Hazama used the gym as the setting of his own ceremony. **Weyland is a Devil Summoner who summons demons using the effects panel on his guitar called the "Infectious Groove", a reference to Devil Summoner Carol J who wields an iconic guitar COMP. ***The name, "Infectious Groove" is a reference to the band, the . **Weyland tells the party before sending his demons that he'll send them on the . **Weyland gasps after his demon horde has been defeated by the party and then rhetorically asks if they ever run out of Magnetite. **A SMTII demon makes his only P2IS appearance in this quest as the final boss. ***Said demon mentions YHVH. ***Said demon's role and plot to eradicate the human race off the earth is similar and a reference to Thorman in Shin Megami Tensei. **Arcade Street, a BGM from Shin Megami Tensei, is played when in the safe areas of the quest. It is ported without any changes to the song and retains the original SNES sound quality. **Otsuki, a minor antagonist of if... makes a cameo appearance. He explains that things happen because of quantum plasma, just like his iconic line in if.... **The party is forced to hold an item called the Unwashed Cup (as in, like a football player's cup), a reference to the item Unwashed Loincloth in Shin Megami Tensei: if..., which Otsuki steals. **A student makes a reference to the song, You Spin Me Like a Record.Female student: He spins my heart right round, baby, right round! **A student talks like a Jack Frost.Rock Club president: I love Weyland, hee-ho! References Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations